yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Yoshida
'First Name' Jeremy ' 'Last Name Yoshida 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' *Pretty Boy *Sweetheart *Jekyl & Hyde 'Age' Birth date: August 18th Age: 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5"11 'Weight' 129lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Ever since he was a child, Jeremy has proven himself to be a rather androgynous male, expressing both masculine and feminine characteristics. He is undoubtedly a homosexual male and quite the professional when it comes to spotting and romancing other homosexual males within the city of Kasaihana. He is often called a sweetheart and is known for being kind, polite, and considerate of others. His main hobbies include singing, playing his guitar and writing music. Of course, when he isn't having the best of days and just wants to clear his mind, one can easily find him in a quiet spot with his music as his greatest ally. He isn't very sensitive to others making fun of his sexual preference, but if he is pushed too far, he will react in quite the unexpected manner. When he was younger, he suffered a horrible case of head trauma after a car accident which essentially led to the development of his second personality: Mikoto Tomatsu. Mikoto Tomatsu is, in plain terms, the complete opposite of Jeremy. Only, Mikoto enjoys the company of women instead of men and isn't very romantic, but a ruthless flirt, using dirty talk and crude innuendos to get the female attention he wants. Unlike Jeremy who holds in his anger for the most part, Mikoto has a bit of a temper and will not hesitate to unleash it on whomever he damn well pleases. When this side of him comes out, there is no stopping him from doing something as insane as gouging someone's eyes out with his bare hands or beating someone upside the head with a metal bat until their skull cracks open like an egg. Because of this psychological disorder known as the split personality syndrome, Jeremy has spent most of his years alone and will often act shy and timid when meeting others, especially since he is afraid that the ruthless Mikoto Tomatsu will appear at random and scare away his close friends. However, both Jeremy and Mikoto have been proven to be protective of Shira Hanako who they see as their closest friend. 'Clan & Rank' None. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Cashier at a music store. 'Fighting Style ' *'Taekwondo' *'Karate' 'Weapon of Choice' *'.45 Colt' *'Swiss Army Knife' Allies/Enemies Allies: *Shira Hanako *Kaori Gin Masumoto 'Background' Jeremy Yoshida was born and raised in District 2 to two well-known surgeons, Kazuo Yoshida (his father) and Miami Yoshida (maiden name Shiromisu). From the day he was born, his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and become successful in the medical field in order to carry on the family name. However, once Jeremy grew old enough, he decided that he wasn't interested in the medical field. Instead, he wanted to become a musician. He discovered at a young age that he had been gifted with a beautiful voice and wanted to make a future career out of it. His mother hired professional voice coaches who taught him how to better his singing talents and such and even suggested that he learn to play an instrument. He chose to play the guitar and within only a few months, he proved himself to be quite the talented guitarist. His father secretly despised the idea of his son possessing such an unrealistic dream of becoming a famous musician, but after plenty of talks with his wife, he knew not to express his opinion and simply allow his son to follow his dreams. He thought his son's music dream was hard to accept, but that was nothing compared to finding out that Jeremy had an attraction to the same sex. His father was apalled and often ridiculed and chastised his son for something he couldn't even help, but Jeremy wouldn't change his preference. In fact, he met a young man that he became very close to and fell in love with at the age of 16. One night, Jeremy and his beau were on their way to a theatre to see a new film. Driving his new car that his parents had bought him after passing his driver's test, Jeremy thought that night was going to be his greatest ever. That was until a bullet struck his front right tire and sent the car swerving in uncontrollable circles faster than he could even figure out what happened. A tractor trailer, which was coming from the opposite direction, couldn't slam on brakes in time before he crashed straight into the spinning car, sending the vehicle flying straight into the side of a building. Jeremy Yoshida was found unconcious and badly injured while, unfortunately, his beau was found dead from an extreme loss of blood. Three days later, Jeremy woke up in a District hospital and was beyond devastated to find out that the young man was killed in the accident. The doctors informed his parents of the severe head trauma he had suffered from the accident and warned them that it might create lasting effects. Eventually, the emotional stress that came from the loss of his friend added on to the head trauma resulted in the creation of a second personality who called himself Mikoto Tomatsu. At first, Jeremy's parents were unable to figure out why their son would act his normal self one day and then the next day, he was the complete opposite. He would go from being the polite, well-mannered boy that they raised him to be, to being rude, reckless, and STRAIGHT. They soon admitted him to a doctor who informed them that he was indeed afflicted with a split personality syndrome and it would be a permanent condition. Thousands of dollars were spent on medical bills to try and fix Jeremy's condition, but it all proved to be useless. He would forever be stuck with the ruthless, violent Mikoto Tomatsu, dealing with all of his drinking, smoking, and sexual addictions. The split personality syndrome made the rest of his high school life very difficult as many of his close friends were frightened by his random episodes and others who didn't know him were quick to judge and spread awful rumors about him. One good thing about Mikoto was that once he found out who was picking on Jeremy, he didn't hesitate to dish out plenty of ass-whoopings on a couple of low-life bullies. While Jeremy shied away from harsh words and mean jokes, Mikoto was quick to beat the bloody hell out of anyone giving him problems. Though in the same body, Mikoto was known for being a lot stronger and more dangerous than his other half. Only one student found an interest in the boy who soon became a loner after his condition worsened. Shira Hanako. Jeremy found this odd, seeing as though Shira was quite social compared to himself. Once the two got to know each other, they became inseperable. Shira even accepted the fact that Jeremy had a split personality who was labeled a danger and a threat. But seeing as though Mikoto saw her as a close friend of his, as well, learning to befriend them both was easy. Until this day, Jeremy has suspicions that his father was the one who shot out his front tire and sent the car flying off the road. More than likely because he couldn't stand to see his son with another young man. Jeremy moved out of his parents house the following year due to his growing resentment toward his father and while he wishes not to see him or speak to him, Mikoto wants nothing more than to kill him. However, instead of focusing on the grudge he holds toward his father, Jeremy continues to hone his musical talents while learning to tame and control his darker half, Mikoto Tomatsu. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC